Ralph Breaks the Internet
Ralph Breaks the Internet '(''Ralph Rompe Internet en España y WIFI Ralph en Latinoamérica) es una película animada de 2018 secuela del largometraje animado de Walt Disney Animation Studios de 2012, Wreck-It Ralph. Distribuida por Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, es el clásico 57 de Los Clásicos de Walt Disney. Sinopsis Ralph Breaks the Internet deja atrás el arcade de videojuegos de Litwak, aventurándose en el mundo inexplorado, expansivo y emocionante de Internet, que puede o no sobrevivir al naufragio de Ralph. El malo del videojuego, Ralph y su compañera inadaptada Vanellope von Schweetz deben arriesgarse todo al viajar a la red mundial en busca de una pieza de repuesto para salvar el videojuego de Vanellope, Sugar Rush. Ralph y Vanellope confían en los ciudadanos de internet, los cibernautas, para ayudarles a navegar, incluida Yesss, que es el algoritmo principal y el corazón y el alma de la tendencia. el sitio "BuzzzTube", y Shank, una conductora ruda de un juego de carreras de autos en línea llamado Slaughter Race. Dirigida por Rich Moore (Zootopia, Wreck-It Ralph) y Phil Johnston (co-escritor Wreck-It Ralph, Zootopia, escritor, Cedar Rapids), y producido por Clark Spencer (Zootopia,'' Wreck-It Ralph, Bolt, Lilo y Stitch'' ), Ralph Breaks the Internet llega a los cines el 21 de noviembre de 2018. Argumento En El Arcade de Litwak, Rompe Ralph disfruta de tener a Vanellope von Schweetz en sus aventuras dentro de la Videoestación Central. Un día, el Sr. Litwak conecta un nuevo router de Wi-Fi a Internet, pero Surge Protector advierte a los personajes de los videojuegos que se mantengan alejados. Vanellope anhela tener algo nuevo para cambiar, ya que se ha cansado de las carreras repetitivas en su juego. Al escucharla, Ralph se dirige a Sugar Rush para crear una nueva canción para ella. Tan pronto como Vanellope llega a la línea de meta, Vanellope decide tomar su pista, lo que anula el control de los jugadores sobre el volante hasta que lo arrancan accidentalmente. Los jugadores llaman a Litwak para arreglar la rueda, pero se rompe en dos. Una nueva rueda está disponible en eBay, pero debido a su precio costoso, Litwak no tiene más remedio que desenchufar Sugar Rush. Ralph y Vanellope ayudan a los otros personajes de Sugar Rush a llegar a la Videoestación Central de Juegos, y son llevados al ático de Repara-Félix Jr. y la Sargento Calhoun. Vanellope está desconsolada al perder su juego a menos que se pueda hacer algo al día siguiente. Ralph entonces recuerda que había un volante en eBay y decide ir a Internet. Él se lleva a Vanellope, y ellos molestan a Surge Protector por una falsa emergencia cuando se dirigen al router de Wi-Fi. Mientras los dos examinan el interior del router, aparece el avatar de internauta de Litwak, que ingresa a una cápsula que podría llevarlo a Internet. Ralph y Vanellope siguen al avatar, y de repente son transportados al centro de Internet. Van al buscador de Sabiondo para encontrar eBay; Ralph está molesto cuando Sabiondo hace suposiciones hasta que Vanellope pregunta "el volante de eBay Sugar Rush", y Ralph y Vanellope son transportados a eBay. El volante costaría $27,001, que los dos no pueden pagar. Ralph luego ve a un internauta emergente, Spamley, que puede ayudarles a obtener el dinero mediante el saqueo de videojuegos. Una de las opciones es encontrar el auto de Shank en un juego llamado Slaughter Race, que Ralph odia porque es demasiado peligroso para Vanellope, y Shank se encuentra con los dos. Vanellope luego toma el auto de Shank mientras Shank los sigue. Aunque a ella le impresiona Vanellope, Shank se niega a darles su auto, pero Shank le aconseja a Ralph que pueda obtener dinero haciendo videos en BuzzzTube. Ralph y Vanellope terminan en BuzzzTube, donde Yesss, el algoritmo principal, hace que Ralph haga muchos videos, convirtiéndolo en una sensación de internet. Para ayudar a Ralph a obtener más corazones, Yesss envía cibernautas emergentes para obtener más vistas. Vanellope decide ir a otros sitios web y ser un pop-up, y Ralph elige Oh My Disney para ella porque tenía un castillo, y Vanellope era una princesa. Yesss está de acuerdo y la redirige allí. Vanellope se mete en problemas con los Stormtroopers de la Primera Orden antes de encontrar un refugio seguro con las Princesas Disney. Vanellope se hace amiga de las princesas y le dan consejos para encontrar lo que más desea. Mientras tanto, Ralph y Yesss intentan subir un video, pero no puede cargar. El Eboy (el mensajero de alerta de eBay) le dice a Ralph que el volante expirará en treinta minutos. Yesss intenta solucionarlo mientras Ralph lee los comentarios, algunos con una recepción favorable y otros con palabras despectivas. Ralph está desanimado a pesar de la advertencia de Yesss de no leer los comentarios, aunque Yesss le dice a Ralph que ganó suficiente dinero para comprar el volante. Ralph le da las gracias por toda su ayuda, y Ralph llama a Vanellope a su teléfono que Yesss le ha dado, y Vanellope está encantada. Ralph luego se dirige a eBay. En eBay, después de obtener el volante, Ralph intenta llamar a Vanellope nuevamente, pero su voz es muda. Él escucha a Vanellope, que está en Slaughter Race, y Vanellope le confía a Shank que ella quería quedarse con él en el juego. Un Ralph dolido le pide a Spamley que lo lleve a la Red Oscura por un virus que podría convencer a Vanellope para que se vaya. Spamley presenta a Ralph a Double Dan, y él les da a "Arthur", un virus de inseguridad que podría ralentizar a Slaughter Race. Ralph libera el virus en Slaughter Race durante una carrera, donde escanea el fallo de Vanellope y lo transmite a lo largo del juego y crea estragos. Ralph intenta entrar al juego y buscar a Vanellope. Shank luego les dice a él y a Vanellope que salgan del juego, ya que se reiniciará. Ralph luego recoge una Vanellope inconsciente, y Vanellope se despierta, enojada con Ralph después de que le revele que puso el virus para ralentizar el juego. Vanellope arroja la medalla que le dio a Ralph a la Red Oscura, que se rompe en dos y se va, aplastando el corazón de Ralph. Cerca, "Arthur", dentro de los restos, analiza las inseguridades de Ralph y genera Ralphs virales, que sus inseguridades son del 100%. Los virus de Ralph evolucionan minutos después; todo alimentado por la visión de Vanellope, y Vanellope intenta huir, en busca de Shank. Vanellope luego va a Sabiondo, y ella lo ayuda a cerrar su sitio. Aparece el verdadero Ralph, y Sabiondo les informa de que si pueden obtener los Ralphs a través del software antivirus, los clones desaparecerán. Yesss recoge a Ralph y Vanellope para atraer los virus a la puerta del antivirus. Cuando los clones forman un Ralph gigante, Yesss salva a Vanellope mientras Ralph lucha contra él, pero tanto Ralph como Vanellope están atrapados en el gigante Ralph. Después de que Ralph arregla sus inseguridades y se disculpa por haber enfadado a Vanellope, los clones se disuelven y Ralph cae. Spamley trata de atraparlo, pero él simplemente se cae a través de su auto, dejándolo inconsciente en el proceso. Abajo, las Princesas de Disney, que han estado observando la batalla todo el tiempo, usan sus poderes mágicos y habilidades para rescatar a Ralph. Sus esfuerzos hicieron que Ralph aterrizara en una cama donde se despierta y se encuentra con las Princesas, quienes le dicen que son amigas de Vanellope, lo que también hace que Ralph sea su amigo. Después de la batalla, Shank incorpora el código de Vanellope en Slaughter Race para que ella permanezca en el juego. Ralph y Vanellope tristemente se separan, cada uno de ellos comparte ahora la mitad de la medalla de Ralph, y Ralph regresa solo al Arcade de Litwak. Ralph luego explica los cambios a sí mismo y al Arcade. Los corredores de Sugar Rush son ahora más amigables con la crianza efectiva de Félix y Calhoun, y él ha participado en actividades comunitarias con los otros personajes del juego de arcade. Ralph aún habla con Vanellope a través del teléfono de Yesss semanalmente, aunque una próxima actualización de Slaughter Race permitirá a Vanellope venir de visita dentro de dos meses. Después de que termina su llamada con Vanellope, Ralph mira el amanecer una vez más mientras él y Félix se dirigen al trabajo. En una escena de mitad de los créditos, un niño juega un juego de Pancake Milkshake después de ver la película por la que estaba triste debido a que una de las escenas del trailer no estaba en la versión final. No obstante, Ralph y Vanellope entran al juego y lo parchean. En una escena posterior a los créditos, un presunto espectador de Frozen 2 cambia a Ralph por la canción "Never Gonna Give You Up" de Rick Astley, con personajes de Slaughter Race y Félix. Ralph luego le dice a la audiencia que no hay más sorpresas que mostrar, y la película termina. Reparto y Doblaje Aparece el actor de voz original y el de Latinoamérica junto al personaje que interpretan * John C. Reilly/Mario Filio como Ralph * Sarah Silverman/Liliana Barba como Vanellope von Schweetz * Taraji P. Henson/Erica Edwards como Yesss * Gal Gadot/Jessica Ortiz como Shank * Jane Lynch/Rebeca Patiño como Sargento Calhoun * Jack McBrayer/Moisés Iván Mora como Repara-Félix Jr. * Rich Moore/Óscar Bonfiglio como Agrio Bill, Zangief y comprador de eBay * Phil Johnston como Surge Protector y comprador de eBay * Ed O'Neill/Paco Mauri como Stan Litwak * Alan Tudyk/Francisco Alanis como Sabiondo * Alfred Molina como Double Dan * Ali Wong como Felony * Timothy Simons como Butcher Boy * Glozell Green como Pequeña Debbie * Hamish Blake como Pyro * Melissa Villaseñor/Erika Ugalde como Taffyta Muttonfudge * Katie Lowes como Candlehead * Jamie Elman como Rancis Fluggerbutter * Raymond S. Persi como Gene * Horatio Sanz como Duncan * Sean Giambrine/Xuxo Domínguez como eBoy * Roger Craig Smith/Memo Aponte como * Pamela Ribon/Maggie Vera como Blancanieves * Jennifer Hale/Natalia Sosa como Cenicienta * Kate Higgins/Jessica Ángeles como Aurora * Jodi Benson como Ariel * Paige O'Hara/Diana Santos como Bella * Linda Larkin/Maggie Vera como Jasmín * Irene Bedard/Carla Castañeda como Pocahontas * Ming-Na Wen/Maggie Vera como como Mulán * Anika Noni Rose/Mireya Mendoza como Tiana * Mandy Moore/Romina Marroquín Payró como Rapunzel * Kelly Macdonald/Denisse Aragón como Mérida * Kristen Bell/Romina Marroquín Payró como Anna * Idina Menzel/Carmen Sarahí como Elsa * Auli'i Cravalho/Sara Gómez como Moana * Brian Curless como subastador de eBay * Bill Hader/Edson Matus como Spamley * Flula Borg como Maybe * Dani Fernandez/Karol Sevilla como Dani Fernandez * Colleen Ballinger/Leslie Onofre como Collen Ballinger * Tiffany Garcia como ella misma * Maurice LaMarche como Tapper * Tim Allen/José Luis Orozco como Buzz Lightyear * Brad Garrett/Blas García como Igor * Corey Burton/Francisco Colmenero como Gruñón * Vin Diesel/Óscar Bonfiglio como Baby Groot * Michael Giacchino/Franco Escamilla como FN-3181 * Anthony Daniels/Carlos del Campo como C-3PO * John DiMaggio como Arthur * Jimmy MacDonald como Jaq y Gus Desarrollo Cuando habló sobre una secuela en 2013, el director Rich Moore dijo que quería probar y trabajar en juegos móviles/casuales, y también le gustó la idea de traer diferentes Ralphs desde versiones móviles o personajes de Super Smash Bros.Disney Wreck-It Ralph Director Rich Moore Is a Huge GamerJohn C. Reilly Has Signed on for WRECK-IT RALPH 2 También afirmó que el elenco y el equipo están abiertos a realizar una secuela,Wreck-It Ralph's Director Answers Our Questions y planean incluir a Mario y Tron.'Wreck-It Ralph' director Rich Moore wants Nintendo's Mario for sequelWreck-It Ralph Director Wants Tron in the Sequel Al final, solo usó a este último al principio de la película como un pequeño escenario de cameo. Las conversaciones serias sobre una secuela de Wreck-It Ralph comenzaron en 2014. Henry Jackman fue el primero en filtrar información, diciendo que la historia de la secuela se estaba escribiendo.[http://collider.com/henry-jackman-captain-america-winter-soldier-interview/ Composer Henry Jackman Talks Captain America: The Winter Soldier, His Influences, Wreck-It Ralph 2, The Interview, and More] Hubo un consenso general de que no se haría una secuela a menos que hubiera una buena historia. Parte de la inspiración para hacer una secuela vino de la línea final de Ralph en Wreck-It Ralph; "No es necesario una medalla para saber que soy un chico bueno, porque si esa niña me quiere, ¿qué tan malvado puedo ser?" Según Rich Moore y Phil Johnston, cuanto más pensaban en esa línea en particular, más disfuncional parecía. Dio la impresión de que la autoestima de Ralph depende únicamente de cómo se sienta Vanellope con respecto a él, lo que significa que aún tiene inseguridades que superar y espacio para crecer como personaje. Esto llevó a los cineastas a que, como la primera película, hicieran de Ralph y la relación de Vanellope el centro de la historia. Fue entonces cuando a Rich Moore se le ocurrió la idea de que los personajes viajaran a Internet. Esto creó numerosas oportunidades para la comedia y el conflicto entre Ralph y Vanellope, lo que entusiasmó al equipo creativo. La historia pasó por una serie de revisiones. Al principio, Internet era esencialmente el antagonista de la película. Fue considerado como una amenaza para el estilo de vida del arcade, una amenaza que Ralph intentó destruir. En otra versión, Vanellope fue absorbida por Internet y se convirtió en la líder de su propio sitio web, Vanellope.com. Otro hizo que Ralph se convirtiera en una sensación de Internet corrompida por la fama y la fortuna. La idea de un crossover prominente de Disney que involucró a las princesas de Disney se inspiró en "¿Qué princesa de Disney eres?" pruebas que comúnmente aparecen en sitios como Buzzfeed. La broma fue que al encontrar uno de estos cuestionarios, Ralph y Vanellope se encontrarían con las princesas. La coautora Pamela Ribon cuestionó si Vanellope es o no un miembro oficial de la alineación de Princesas Disney, considerando que el personaje es una princesa y proviene del mismo estudio detrás de ''Cenicienta'', La Sirenita y La Bella y la Bestia. Entonces, Ribon imaginó un escenario en el que Vanellope pudiera conocer a las princesas en Internet, y el concepto continuó expandiéndose desde allí. Ribon escribió la escena e incluyó una serie de chistes que aparecen en la película final. Cuando llegó el momento de presentárselo a Rich Moore, Ribon admitió que temía que la escena fuera rechazada. Sin embargo, fue aprobado y mostrado al resto de Disney Animation con elogios similares. Con esto, la escena de las princesas fue oficialmente parte de la película. El 12 de Julio de 2015, John C. Reilly confirmó la secuela y anunció que había firmado para repetir su papel de Ralph. El 24 de Marzo de 2016, Rich Moore declaró que aún se está planeando una secuela. Moore también espera incluir específicamente una aparición de Mario, citando una "buena relación con Nintendo". La película fue anunciada oficialmente por Walt Disney Animation Studios el 30 de Junio de 2016, con fecha de lanzamiento establecida para el 9 de Marzo de 2018. Se confirmó que John C. Reilly y Sarah Silverman regresarían al reparto. El 25 de Abril de 2017, la película recibió una nueva fecha de estreno, que se extendió hasta noviembre de 2018. En una entrevista con Collider, Moore confirma que la película había estado en desarrollo durante aproximadamente dos años y medio en el momento de su anuncio. El desarrollo se detuvo cuando Moore puso el foco en la codirección de Zootopia, aunque las cosas volvieron a ponerse en movimiento inmediatamente después de la producción de la película envuelta. Phil Johnston, un escritor del original Wreck-It Ralph, fue co-dirigido junto a Moore en respuesta a su fuerte influencia en la primera película. En la Exposición D23 de 2017 en Anaheim, California, se reveló que las Princesas de Disney se presentarán en los papeles de las actrices de voz originales, marcando la primera vez que todos estos personajes han interactuado en la pantalla, juntos. También se revelaron otras apariciones de las propiedades de Lucasfilm y Marvel Comics. También se confirmó que Jack McBrayer y Jane Lynch repiten sus roles como Repara Félix Jr. y la Sargento Calhoun, respectivamente. El 10 de Julio de 2018, el subtítulo Wreck-It Ralph 2 se eliminó del título. Música El compositor Henry Jackman vuelve para componer la música de la película. Según Jackman, su objetivo era incorporar elementos de la banda sonora original, al tiempo que añadía una nueva capa para adaptarse al entorno moderno de Internet. Curiosamente, a diferencia de Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph Breaks the Internet cuenta con un número musical al estilo del clásico Disney interpretado por Sarah Silverman como Vanellope y Gal Gadot como Shank. Alan Menken, quien es famoso por haber obtenido la mayoría de los títulos del Renacimiento de Disney, escribió la canción, titulada "A Place Called Slaughter Race". Se inspiró en lo que el letrista Howard Ashman describió como la canción "I want", en la que el héroe o la heroína irrumpía en una canción para proclamar sus deseos más profundos. Este es un elemento común en los musicales de Disney, especialmente aquellos que involucran a las princesas, que se relacionan, narrativamente, con la idea de que Vanellope abrace a sus princesas interiores de Disney. Phil Johnston se duplicó como co-letrista para la canción. En la moda clásica del Renacimiento de Disney, la nominada al Grammy Julia Michaels fue contratada para interpretar la versión de créditos de la canción. El single de esta película es "Zero", escrito e interpretado por Imagine Dragons. La banda sonora de Ralph Breaks the Internet fue lanzada el 16 de Noviembre de 2018. Lanzamiento Estrenos Internacionales * 23 de Noviembre de 2018 (México) * 30 de Noviembre de 2018 (Reino Unido) * 21 de Diciembre de 2018 (Japón) * 3 de Enero de 2019 (Argentina) Galería Videografía Wreck_It_Ralph_2_Anuncio_Oficial_por_Walt_Disney_Animation_Studios._Reilly_-_Breaking_News Ralph Breaks the Internet Wreck-It Ralph 2 - Motion Logo WRECK-IT RALPH 2 Trailer Teaser 1 (2018) Disney Animated Movie HD Wreck-It Ralph 2 Motion Poster - Ralph Breaks the Internet WIFI RALPH, de Disney - Primer Tráiler Wifi Ralph, de Disney - Tráiler Ralph Breaks the Internet - Sneak Peek WIFI RALPH, de Disney - Tráiler oficial WIFI RALPH, de Disney - Nuevo tráiler Ralph Breaks the Internet "Zero" Special Look Ralph Breaks the Internet "Hearts" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "There Is No Track" Clip Ralph Breaks the Internet "We Are In The Internet" Clip RALPH BREAKS THE INTERNET She is a Princess Clip Official Disney UK Entrevistas WRECK-IT RALPH 2 "Ralph" John C. Reilly Behind The Scenes Interview - Ralph Breaks The Internet WRECK-IT RALPH 2 "Vanellope" Sarah Silverman Behind The Scenes Interview - Ralph Breaks The Internet WRECK-IT RALPH 2 "Yesss" Taraji P. Henson Behind The Scenes Interview - Ralph Breaks The Internet WRECK-IT RALPH 2 Directors Phil Johnston And Rich Moore Interview - Ralph Breaks The Internet Curiosidades * La película toma lugar seis años después de los eventos de Wreck-It Ralph. ** Esto se confirma en el tablero de mensajes del Arcade de Litwak, que dice que una chica llamada Suzy está celebrando su cumpleaños número 11. En la primera película, el panel de mensajes decía que Suzy estaba celebrando su sexto cumpleaños. * Para esta película, una de las consolas de Sugar Rush fue removida. * El logo de la película fue hecho para recordar el ícono de una app, mientras que el banner "Wreck-It Ralph 2" recordaba una actualización/notificación. * El primer arte conceptual de la película (lanzado en 2016) incluía versiones de parodia de sitios web populares. En la película final, fueron usadas websites reales. * Antes de que se decidiera que Oh My Disney sería un mundo crossover para las propiedades de Disney, Ralph y Vanellope irían a visitar una website del difunto Disney INFINITY. * Cuando se pregunto sobre personajes que regresarían al filme, Rich Moore mencionó que el Rey Candy— el villano de la original Wreck-It Ralph—permanecería muerto en esta segunda parte. Sin embargo, Alan Tudyk regresa como un nuevo personaje llamado Sabiondo. ** Arte conceptual del área de la Web Oscura tiene un anuncio que dice "Torrente Turbo" que incluye un retrato de la cara sonriente de Turbo.Dark Web concept art * Cada una de las princesas Disney fue rediseñada para tener un estilo más significativo. ** El veterano animador Mark Henn fue contratado como consultor para garantizar que las princesas de Disney conservaran las características clave a pesar del estilo más amplio. Henn también animó un cameo en animación tradicional de Mickey Mouse, El Oso Humphrey y J. Audubon Woodlore. * Para asegurarse de que los avatares de las princesas de Disney fueran representaciones fieles de sus películas clásicas, el equipo creativo de Internet de Ralph Breaks the Internet consultó a los cineastas, actrices de voz e incluso a los personajes de los Parques y Resorts de Walt Disney. También volvieron a ver las películas. * Antes del lanzamiento de la película, Disney recibió una reacción violenta sobre el rediseño de Tiana, específicamente su tono de piel más claro y sus características más nítidas. En respuesta, las escenas de Tiana se reanimaron para que se pareciera más a su representación original. * Hubo planes para tener un villano en la película en un momento dado, pero esto fue desechado en favor de una narrativa en la que Ralph sirvió como su propio antagonista. El villano se llamaba B.E.V. y era un policía inspirado en antivirus que vivía en Internet. * Uno de los chistes que se lanzaron fue sobre Kylo Ren, de las secuelas de Star Wars, que se presentaba como un niño mimado. Sin embargo, Lucasfilm solicitó a los cineastas que desecharan la broma por temor a que eso socavara el papel de Kylo Ren como su villano. * En una versión anterior del guión, la película comenzó con un funeral para Tapper. En el transcurso del cual, Ralph y Vanellope iban a hacer un elogio, aunque en cambio pasaron el tiempo hablando de sí mismos. A eso, los dolientes reunidos reprenderían al dúo arrojando comida y comenzando una pelea de comida. * Algunas versiones de la película hicieron que Félix y Calhoun se unieran a Ralph y Vanellope en su viaje a Internet. Esto se modificó parcialmente para mantener la arcade relevante, y debido a la creencia de que tener demasiados personajes aventurándose a través de Internet abrumaría la historia. * Como Mindy Kaling no repite su papel, Taffyta Muttonfudge es el único personaje que regresa que no tiene su actor de voz original. * Está será la quinta secuela en Los Clásicos de Disney, después de Los Tres Caballeros, The Rescuers Down Under, Fantasía 2000 y Winnie the Pooh. * Con la fecha de estreno de la película establecida el 21 de Noviembre de 2018, aproximadamente dos años después del lanzamiento de Moana, esta será la ruptura más larga entre dos películas de Walt Disney Animation Studios desde la brecha de 28 meses entre The Great Mouse Detective (2 de Julio de 1986) y Oliver y su Pandilla (18 de Noviembre de 1988). * Esta película marca la primera contribución de Alan Menken a los Clásicos de Disney desde Enredados en 2010. * Antes del cambio de las princesas a su ropa casual, se muestra una transición con el castillo de Disney. Esta es una referencia a la serie de los años 60 y la música de de esa misma serie se usa. Cameos y otras referencias a Disney * Placas de Star Wars incluyendo a Yoda y Chewbacca pueden ser vistos en el escritorio de la oficina de Litwak. * La Lámpara del Genio de Aladdín está entre los artículos en venta en eBay. * El blog oficial de Disney, Oh My Disney, es uno de los sitios que Vanellope visita en su viaje. ** Este sitio está habitado por numerosos personajes de Disney, así como propios de Disney como Pixar, The Muppets, Marvel y Star Wars. ** La entrada al sitio está diseñada en base a la entrada de Disneyland, mientras el interior del sitio está modelado en base al piso de una D23 Expo. ** El sombrero de Mickey Hechicero puede ser visto sobre el pabellón de Disney Animation. ** Pósters clásicos y fotogramas de varias películas animadas de Disney también están en el sitio. *** Los pósters incluyen a Steamboat Willie, Pinocho, Cenicienta, Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, La Dama y el Vagabundo, La Bella Durmiente, The Sword in the Stone, El Libro de la Selva, ''Robin Hood'', El Rey León, El Jorobado de Notre Dame, The Emperor's New Groove, Lilo & Stitch, Brother Bear, Big Hero 6 y Moana. ** El pabellón de Star Wars incluye a la Estrella de la Muerte, Cazas Estelares, el Halcón Milenario, Darth Vader y una estatua de R2-D2. ** El pabellón de Pixar está basado en la entrada de Pixar Animation Studios. Incluye a Luxo, Jr., la Bola de Pixar, Arlo, EVA, una Puerta y un contenedor de gritos de Monsters, Inc. y una pequeña foto de Woody y Buzz Lightyear. ** En el pabellón de Marvel, aparece el guante de Iron Man, El Escudo del Capitán América y el Mjolnir, con el mismo Iron Man sobrevolándolo. ** Hay estatuas que retratan a Kermit la Rana y Beaker en el pabellón de El Show de los Muppets. ** También aparecen en el fondo Hiro Hamada, un retrato de Fred y Honey Lemon, una imagen de Buscando a Dory y Cars, la Casa de Carl de UP, el Big Ben, el Jolly Roger y el logo de ESPN. ** Uno de los Stormtroopers de la Primera Orden que persiguen a Vanellope es FN-3181, un Stormtrooper de la escena inicial de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza. ** Un número de objetos pueden ser encontrados en los cuartos privados de las princesas de Disney, incluyendo: , , Pascal sobre una caja de pinturas de Rapunzel, l de Cenicienta, un cachivache, y el retrato familiar de Frozen Fever (mostrando a Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf). *** Para Blancanieves, está la manzana envenenada y el Espejo Mágico. *** Para Cenicienta está la zapatilla de cristal. *** Para Aurora está la rueca maldita y la rosa que sujeta durante su sueño. *** Para Ariel hay un cachivache, nosemabobs y un candelabro que cuelga objetos de su guarida. *** Para Bella, está el Espejo Encantado y un inanimado Lumiere. *** Para Jasmín está la lámpara del Genio, la flor de "A Whole New World" y la Alfombra. *** Para Mulán está la espada de Fa Zhou. *** Para Tiana, hay una imagen del Palacio de Tiana, y un retrato familiar de ella, Eudora y James. *** Par Rapunzel, está Pascal, una paleta de pinturas, y murales de la Torre de Rapunzel. *** Para Anna y Elsa,a hay muñecas de "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" y el retrato familiar de Frozen Fever (mostrando a Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf). ** Hay un área dedicada a los Tsum Tsum. ** Cuando Vanellope entrá al sitio, el cover de "Let It Go" de Martina Stoessel puede oírse como * Moana de pequeña aparece en una escena a mitad de los créditos, como una chica moderna llamada '''Mo jugando una app que Ralph y Vanellope hackean. La voz original de la madre de Mo es Nicole Scherzinger, quien le da la voz a la madre de Moana, Sina en Moana. * El cabello de Pocahontas está en constante movimiento, aún en interiores, como una parodia a su película original. * Cuando Cenicienta se pone su ropa cómoda, tararea levemente "So this is love..." * La ropa casual de las Princesas están diseñadas con referencias a sus respectivas películas: ** El top de Blancanieves tiene una imagen de la manzana de la Reina Malvada con la inscripción "veneno" debajo. ** El suéter de Cenicienta incluye la Calabaza y un slogan que dice "G2G" en referencia al límite de la medianoche. ** La camisa de Bella tiene una silueta negra de la cabeza de Bestia. ** El top de Jasmín tiene una imagen de la mano de Genio. ** La chaqueta de Mulán tiene una imagen de Mushu. ** El top de Tiana dice "NOLA" en referencia a Nueva Orleans, Luisiana. La "O" tiene una corona en el medio, en referencia al Príncipe Naveen y al logo de The Princess and the Frog. ** La camisa de Rapunzel dice "We've got a Dream, the Snuggly Ducklings." y sus leggins tienen el patrón del sol de Corona. ** La camisa de Mérida tiene una imagen de un oso y se lee "mamá". ** La camisa de Anna tiene una imagen de un sandwich y dice "We Finish Each Other's". ** El suéter de Elsa dice "Just Let It Go". ** El top de Moana dice "Shiny" y tiene una imagen estilizada de Tamatoa. * La línea de Rapunzel "¿Los demás piensan que tus problemas se acabaron porque vino un gran hombre a salvarte?" es un golpe a los críticos que acusan erróneamente a todas las princesas de Disney de ser estereotipos de "damisela en apuros" que se basan únicamente en sus intereses amorosos masculinos para salvar el día, a pesar de la inexactitud de tales afirmaciones. * Tía Cass de Big Hero 6 y el Rey Agnarr de Frozen aparecen en anuncios en internet. * La escena clímax en donde las princesas salvan a Ralph, cuenta con pistas musicales basadas en sus icónicas canciones incluyendo "Someday My Prince Will Come", "Part of Your World", "Colors of the Wind", "Down in New Orleans" y "How Far I'll Go". Referencias Links Externos * * ar:رالف يدمر الإنترنت da:Vilde Rolf smadrer internettet de:Chaos im Netz en:Ralph Breaks the Internet fr:Ralph 2.0 it:Ralph spacca Internet nl:Ralph Breaks the Internet pt:Ralph vs Internet pt-br:WiFi Ralph ru:Ральф против интернета zh:無敵破壞王2：網路大暴走 Categoría:Acontecimientos futuros Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Secuelas Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Wreck-It Ralph Categoría:Disney Theatrical Films Categoría:Películas de Disney. Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Películas de 2018 Categoría:Películas de clasificación PG